


Original Fiction

by Phosfate, Rosencrantz



Series: Have You Considered Not Having Creative Pursuits? [3]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The World's End (2013)
Genre: 100 words, Characters writing fic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Robots, Spoilers, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Butterman branches out into illustrated fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Fiction

“What you think?”

Nicholas Angel leafed through the drawings, impressed. "Not sure 'The Village Where Shit Blew Up' is a suitable title for a children’s book."

Danny Butterman shrugged.

Nicholas tried again. “The killer robots are amazing, with the blues.”

“Don't call them robots, it’s racist. They’re _very_ happy.”

“Why does the alcoholic jackass look like me?'

“No reason. People do stupid shit an' hurt people."

Nicholas skipped to the end. “Oh my god, HE RUINS THE WORLD?”

"Thoughtless.”

“Is this because I crushed the _Bad Boys 2_ steelbook?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Danny looked at him slyly. _“How_ sorry?”


End file.
